memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Gamma:Policies and Guidelines
Memory Gamma (or MG) is the place for all your Star Trek fan fiction and fanon. Like any wikia, Memory Gamma has policies, rules and guidelines. Please read through the policies on this page to familiarize yourself with our common practices and standards. Logging in Logging is not required for editing, or creating pages, but I highly recommend doing it. What it will do for you is allow you to become more than just an ip address so your will get credit for your works. Remember, you don't have to use your real name for your user account. Editing policy Everyone who visits Memory Gamma, can create and edit any pages on the wiki, except for protected pages. To begin a page or story, you first need an idea. Please have an idea before you create one. If you are creating an article, there are a few things that are required: *Having the page's title in bold at the beginning of the page. *Putting links to other pages of interest using brackets like this . *Proofread: Check your spelling and grammar. Proofread for any typos, incorrect punctuation, capitalization, etc. *Categorizing your page *Put at least eight sentences of content on your page (and remember to put TWO spaces after ending a sentence! This is correct typing etiquette, as taught in Typing Class, 1975.) *Keep it simple: Keep the article as neat and clean as possible. Avoid using excessive images, table, or complicated markup. To begin creating your first page, . You don't need any special rights to create or edit a page, you don't even have to log in, but if the article is not yours, ask the creator of the page. If you want to practice some editing before doing so on an actual page, head over to our sandbox, where you can practice with anything you like. :If you are new to editing wikis, please see Formatting. More Rules and Regulations Basic Memory Gamma Rules You won't get blocked for these minor rules being broken. Just try to follow them. :;Signatures:Please sign your comments with ~~~~, it makes identification of who signed the comments easier. :;Admin Notification:Please if you are going to make changes to any template, get the change approved by an administrator. :;Need help? Ask.:If you cannot fix the problem yourself, please ask for an admins help. If you don't, the problem may get worse by accident. :;Deletions:Please if you want something deleted just put on the page. It will put the page in a deletion category instead of having you put messages on talk pages. :;Page Length:If you create a page and its length is only one sentence, you have 24 hours to expand the article or it will be deleted. By one sentence I mean no categories, no sidebar, and no images. :;Canon and Fanon:Memory Gamma is a fanon website, so original work by people. Books are non-canon, so they go on Memory Beta; official canon material set out in the TV series and films go on Memory Alpha. Articles on canon events and canon characters should have limited canon material and facts, as the focus of the article should be kept on the fanon aspects of the topic. External links can be provided using templates. :;Discussions:Remember that every article has a talk page: just click on the button at top marked "Communications". If you think some of the information in an article is incorrect, please post that information and supporting sources to the talk page first. This allows all participants to determine if there are conflicting sources or if one version should take precedence over another. :;Summary:When saving an edit, please make a brief note in the "Summary" field concerning the nature of the edit. If a minor edit, this is not always necessary, although it is still helpful, so others know what you have done. If it is a major edit, you should always note the change. Basic Article Guidelines The following are the basic guidelines for articles on Memory Gamma: *Articles and stories must be written in English. This is an English wikia and, as such, articles should be written in English. Both American and British-style English are acceptable. *Articles and stories must contain proper spelling and grammar. All articles should be as well-written as possible, based on the skills of the writer, and contain proper English spelling and grammar. This includes text formatting, such as italicizing the names of ships in accordance with official Star Trek conventions. *Articles must contain correct tense and perspective. All in-universe articles should be written in the past tense, with the exception of a "Notes/Trivia" section, which can be in the present tense. Out-of-universe articles should be written in whatever tense is most appropriate. All articles should be written with a third-person perspective. *Articles must be categorized. All articles must be categorized in all relevant categories. Categories should, however, be kept to a reasonable minimum. Additionally, user-based categories, excluding "Articles by NAME," are not allowed. *Canon articles are open for everyone to use. Crossovers A trend going on around Memory Gamma is that people can create pages that involve other Sci-Fi (or SyFy) shows, this is not allowed. The thing that is allowed are stories about people crossing-over into another Sci-Fi show universe (such as Stargate, Star Wars, Back to the Future, etc.). So you can make as many stories as you want about Captain Kirk and the Enterprise being transported to "a galaxy far, far away", and meeting a little green man, named Yoda. But you cannot create a Memory Gamma page for the person Yoda, this goes for all other Sci-Fi shows. I'm for sure that we're all fans of other Sci-Fi shows here, I am too, but please obey this rule and just link the person's name to the proper wiki. Ships Ship names should be in italics. Preceding letters ("USS", "IKV", etc.) are not italicized. :Ex: USS Enterprise At the beginning of a Starfleet ship article, the ship's registry (serial number) (NCC-xxxx) should be included in bold. :Ex.: USS Arella (NCC-1062-A) When composing a new article about a ship, if there is more than one ship of the same name, include the registry in the title namespace. This distinguishes each ship and helps to avoid confusion. :Ex.: USS Arella (NCC-1062) When composing a new ship article, omit all ' from the title namespace, as these have no bold or italic effect. ;Class names Ship classes should be italicized in the following manner: :The Enterprise was a Constitution-class starship. If referring to a class but not a ship, italicize without the hyphen: :Ex.: "The Constitution class was a new achievement in starship design...." : :LUG Gaming Stats: :REQUEST: If at all possible, when writing an article on a character (i.e. Captain Jean-Luc Picard) or a ship (i.e. USS Enterprise (NCC - 1701-D), or an auxiliary craft, or a weapon that can be used in-game, particularly the Star Trek: The Next Generation Roleplaying Game by Last Unicorn Games, if you happen to have access to the character's / ship's gaming stats, please include it at the end of the article, so players and gamemasters/narrators can use it in the tabletop game. This greatly simplifies matters! In spite of the LUG game being out-of-print :(, quite of number of us still play it. When linking ship names or classes, use | (a pipe symbol) to separate the article title from the text reference. (See Starship prefix templates) : ''Constellation''-class :: (result) ''Constellation''-class : [[USS Arella (NCC-1062-E)|USS Arella-E]] :: (result) [[USS Arella (NCC-1062-E)|USS Arella-E]] :: :: Content limitations * No profanity: Mild profanity is tolerable, as long as it is not excessive. If a user does use major profanity, they will be given a couple warnings to stop before a ban is issued. * Pornography is not permitted and will result in a permanent ban. * Sexuality. Star Trek series' and fanon always have a lot to do with sex, love, lust, etc., but content that is overly erotic in nature is not permitted. Any characters that are sane, to human standards, should not be sexist or objectivists to people who are male, female, and/or both. Images with a scarcity of clothing should be in good taste and used sparingly, not splashed all over the article. Descriptions of sexual activity is prohibited. * Racism should not be deleted from Memory Gamma unless it is against an Earthly race (i.e: Caucasians, Hispanics, Africans, Asians). We are all equal, so get used to it, or be banned. * Beliefs and Religion are not prohibited unless the belief is used in making threats against users or Earthly races. Banning policies will be in order if this happens.